The Games We Play: 4/?
by SeaSprite
Summary: The forth part of my ReBoot fanfiction. Enzo finds a warm welcome from the Command.Com, and his family.


The Games We Play - Part Four

A few nanoseconds later Corel entered the room with Filter. She was fairly short, had blue hair, and had a

lighter blue which served as her skin color. She smiled as she saw the two small sprites on the couch asleep.

"Where did they come from," she whispered as she pulled a fluffy blanket over Enzo and AndrAIa. "We haven't

exactly gotten that much information yet. I think it would be best if we talked to AndrAIa, the little girl. Enzo,

doesn't strike me as a person that is open to everyone," sighed Filter. "In the morning we'll have to clean up

Enzo's eye." 

Corel gasped, "What happened?" She had children of her own, and didn't really like the thought of any

children getting hurt. Filter looked at Enzo, and realized that he was turned in a way which it would be

impossible to view the injured eye. "Oh. Well, it looks like maybe it could use some medical treatment, but he

needs rest first. We'll help them both in the morning." Corel agreed, then they left to take the rest of the night

in a deep sleep.

Early the next morning AndrAIa began to stir in her sleep. She turned violently, pushing Enzo right off the

couch. "Ahhh!" Enzo landed on the floor, startled. AndrAIa now fully awake looked at him, "Enzo! What

happened?!?...Woah...where are we?"

"Don't worry. We're fine. Why'll you were asleep someone came and helped us. We are in the Command.Com's

house," Enzo finished.

Corel got dressed and walked into downstairs to her living room, only to find the two small sprites from the

previous night deep in conversation. She walked over to them, and sat in a chair that was nearby. She finally

had a clear view of Enzo's eye. She gasped. She stood quickly. "Uh...sweetie...we need to see to that...now,"

she tried to act calm for his sake, but only made Enzo's nervousness, and confusion worse.

AndrAIa looked at Corel worried. "May I come?" Corel sighed at the doorway with Enzo at her side. "I'm

sorry, but no. He's is need of medical attention. I cannot have take guests in the ER." Enzo looked at her. He

swallowed, "S..surgery?"

Corel didn't give any time to explain as she hauled Enzo out of the house. AndrAIa sat down, stunned at

all that had just happened. She stared at the floor, then began to cry, fully taking in her atmosphere and

situation.

Filter ran into the living room, upon hearing the sobs. He picked up AndrAIa and held her, allowing the

little girl to cry until she was satisfied. When AndrAIa had stopped crying she got up and moved away from

Filter with question on her face, "Wh..who are you?...Where am I?"

"I'm Filter. I'm sure you have met my wife this morning, she's usually the first one up," he looked around,

"where is she...and Enzo?"

"She said Enzo needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible, they just left."

"Oh. Well, he'll be okay."

"Yeah, but he..." AndrAIa did not even have time to finish her sentence as a bright-eyed five hour old

came running into the room, talking a mile a micro. The little boy jumped on Filter's back playfully. The small

child paused from his chattering, "Who's that?" He looked at AndrAIa, and obviously liked her by the look on

his face. Filter laughed, "Zoom, I want you to meet AndrAIa," he turned to AndrAIa, "AndrAIa, this is Zoom, my

son." AndrAIa smiled at the hyper-active child. Zoom grinned back, then ran out of the room flustered.

AndrAIa looked down at the floor, feeling out of place and lost. "Why don't we go do something?"

That's alright, daddy. I'll take her...somewhere," said an older girl from the doorway. She was 1.4, had

rosed colored skin, and stunningly beautiful, light yellow hair. She smiled at the little mermaid before her.

"Come on, I bet I know of a place you would like. You hungry?" AndrAIa nodded, and a growl from her

stomach only emphasized her truthful action. "I guess that's a yes then Well...AndrAIa, I'm Sandra. Come on,

we can do something afterwards too. How about we do some shopping?"

Sandra and AndrAIa left soon, leaving Filter alone with a cup of java, and Zoom a few rooms away. "Now,

this is what I call a...somewhat peaceful morning," he smiled. A crash came from Zoom's room, followed by

'oops!'. Filter rolled his eyes, "Zoom, I'm gonna let you go on this one because when I go back to your room

there will be no mess," he said, taking a more parent like tone.

Meanwhile, at the hospital things had gone by quickly. Enzo watched the doctors relay orders back and

forth. He saw them checking monitors and consoles for information. 

He began to get tired. Maybe it was because of the numerous shots they had given him, or maybe it was

the fact that the most they had said to him was What's your last name?.

Corel had left long ago, being called in on an emergency vid. Enzo didn't really care. She had said he

was in good hands, and for some reason he believed her. Even though his mother died during his child birth

he had been told many wonderful stories about her. From what his family had told him it seemed as though

Corel was a mirror image of his mom. Jessica Matrix was her name, he remembered the name from the times

he had heard his father say the name in his sleep when he was only seven hours old. Having Corel around

made things easier, and of course, AndrAIa would always be there for him.

Enzo's good eye shut, and he fell into a deep sleep. Not noticing the doctors that hovered above him with

metal instruments, and small tubes. As he was asleep he dreamed of Mainframe. It was in a dying state, and

no one was with him. He felt hungry and alone. The images of this dying system that once was his home faded

away as blackness came to him. Complete blackness.

End Part Four


End file.
